


We’re a millions miles away...where you are my sunshine.

by Natasha_is_my_favourite_avenger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Lullabies, Not Canon Compliant, Song - Freeform, i wish, nightime cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_is_my_favourite_avenger/pseuds/Natasha_is_my_favourite_avenger
Summary: Natasha and Bruce use songs to get their child to sleep.





	We’re a millions miles away...where you are my sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> You are welcome to listen to these two songs during this small fic. Enjoy. I might have cried writing this. 
> 
> First song: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6gIIwiRxed0  
> Second song: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2cBzMSPYKas
> 
> I may have changed a few words around. But...it works.

•••

It was well into the night. Her screams were what woke the red haired mother. Lifting the quilt covers with a rustle, the woman softly padded out of bed, her partner watching her go in the moonlight lit bedroom. The child was only young, a couple of months at least, a small red onesie complimenting the small tuff of red hair on its head. Large brown eyes leaking tears as it’s screams echoed throughout the house. 

The mother reached out to her child, cradling them against her chest, in the crook of her elbow and moving back to sit in the nearby rocking chair, curtesy of one Steve Rogers. 

The mother smiled down at the miracle before her, despite its crying, she began to sing,

I’m lying on the moon,  
My dear I’ll be there soon,  
It’s a quiet and starry place,  
Times were swallowed up in space,  
We’re here a million miles away,  
There’s things I wish I knew,  
There’s no thing I’d keep from you,  
It’s a dark and shiny place,  
But with me, my dear you’re safe and, we’re a million miles away.

Gently rocking the baby back and forth, the cries settled down to a soft hiccup. Brown eyes looked up at green ones, the mother reached out to caress her child’s cheek softly. The little child’s eyes softly fluttering shut. The women continued to rock the chair softly, a creak in the floorboards announcing her husbands entrance in the nursery. 

His arms were folded against his chest, old college t-shirt doing nothing to stop the cold, worn drawstring pants helped somewhat, but he tended to run a little above average temperature. The woman smiled up at him, as the man slowly made his way to his wife’s side, overlooking the red headed baby. 

“I should have known you would be good at lullaby’s, Nat” he said, kissing the crown of her head and then his child’s. Natasha smiled softly, “You heard all of it? I didn’t wake you did I Bruce?”

Bruce shook his head, “I heard you sing, but you didn’t wake me up. I heard you leave when Valya woke up.” He brushed a thumb along the baby’s head fondly. 

Natasha hummed, handing over little Valya to Bruce. He took her into his arms cautious to not awake her, swaying from side to side before place her gently back in the crib. Natasha follows behind, softly pushing the star mobile above their heads to spin ever so slowly. Gently resting her head on Bruce’s shoulder, he responded by encircling an arm around her waist, pulling her closer together as they overlooked their daughter sleep soundly. For the next few hours at least. 

“I love you both.” Bruce whispered, leaning down to palace a soft kiss to Natasha’s forehead. She looked up at him, holding his chin to place her lips on his softly, “I love you both too.”

•••

Her screams pierced the silent night. Bruce rolled out of bed, knowing Natasha needed her sleep, as much as he knew she was awake (habit) to hear him pad to their daughters room. 

He smiled at seeing her bouncing up and down in her bed, small chubby fingers holding the cribs wooden bars. Her wild red curls encompassing freckled cheeks and large brown eyes. 

“Da” She said, giggling, no tears in sight. What a trickster. Bruce moved over to the crib and lifted the small toddler out and into his arms. “What are you doing up, my little girl.” He questioned, sitting in the well worn rocking chair, young Valya resting peacefully on his chest. 

“Da” she responded, holding onto a few of his fingers in her fist. Bruce smiled down at her, his other hand brushing her wryly curls down in a calming gesture to get her settled. Bruce knew Natasha had her own lullaby, but he had his own. One his own mother used to sing to him when their father had gotten home late from the bar. 

Bruce cradled his daughter to his chest, stroking Valya’s hair, aware they were safe and no one was going to come charging in. His voice was throaty but sung at a whisper,

The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping,  
I dreamed I held you in my arms...  
You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine,  
You keep me happy when sky’s are grey,  
You’ll never know, dear,   
how much I love you,  
Please don’t take my sunshine away,  
I'll always love you and make you happy,  
And nothing else could come between...

Bruce continued his soft strokes through his daughters hair, her small snores indicating she was now asleep. Bruce found the soft rocking of the chair soon putting himself to sleep. 

Natasha found them in the morning, Valya rested on top of Bruce, her mouth open and wet with drool. Her husband had his head back, his own curls as wryly as their daughter. His glasses resting askew on his face. She smiled and took a photo, sending it through to Laura and Clint before moving into the room and gently removing Valya and laying her down in her own bed. Bruce woke softly at the removal of the loving weight on his chest. He smiled over at Natasha, “You didn’t get a photo of that did you?” 

She didn’t respond, her back was still to him “You know a few of your own lullaby’s my love?” She said instead. 

Bruce stood from the chair and held Natasha’s back close to his chest. “My rays of sunshine.” He whispered in her ear. 

Natasha couldn’t help the smile that arose on her lips. She couldn’t feel happier in this moment. It was well deserved and welcomed over the past year after bringing her daughter into the world. 

“Come have breakfast with me. I’ll show you the photo.” Natasha said, taking Bruce’s hand and leading him from their daughters room. They closed the door quietly behind them. 

•••

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to find inspiration to continue my other stories. I just came up with this soft one and wrote it. It’s not good. But it’s something. Thank you for reading. Xx


End file.
